


The Last Dance

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Veronica and Logan's last dance at alterna-prom. Some melodrama from mine and Logan's sides. Quiiiick one-shot to get me in the mood, posting unedited. Will probably come back to this some 3 AM when it keeps me up.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Last Dance

A champagne glass in hand, with her eyes swimming over the dancefloor, she could promise herself she wasn’t really letting them linger over Logan Echolls’ drunk dancing. Veronica was fully aware her real prom date was Mac, or Wallace, or pretty much anyone who wasn’t Logan Echolls. But it wasn’t a  _ real _ prom anyway, after all; it was their alterna-prom. Their truce.   
  
But when his eyes met hers across the crowd, Veronica decided maybe she could let the terms of their agreement broaden a touch. She surprised both of them, by letting him ease her into the dance circle, amid a mix of cheers and groans from the crowd. With his world off-kilter by booze and whatever Dick brought to share with the party, Logan’s time moved slowly, watching Veronica; there were spins and pops to the music he couldn’t quite time, but he couldn’t stop himself from trying to keep up with her and the beat. 

His last dance of high school; he was slow to smile back at her. It was a weird thing to be sentimental about; they’d waged war on each other, more than once. But watching her go off to some fancy college, about to make something out of herself when Logan felt himself sliding backwards everyday... he told himself all the time, that their lives were different. At least one of her parents cared about her, she was smart, and driven, in the ways Logan couldn’t force himself to be. He had a life of frat parties to look forward to. There was always going to be more dancing. It just wouldn’t be with her; her teasing smile gleaming up at him, he couldn’t tell if she felt it too, their last moments fading as the song ended. As she distanced herself from his reach, the moment between them passed, Logan savored the last looks of their last dance, before they lost each other forever. Before it all meant even less than ever. 


End file.
